YOUR House and Cuddy Alphabet Collection
by chloooeee
Summary: Read the introduction and review to play the game! : PLEASE! Based on House and Cuddy. Starts after 5x14 The one with the baby and they're all happy PLEASE READ THE INTRO
1. Introduction PLEASE READ

Okay, so, first things first. Introducing **The Game**.

**Overview:**  
This will be a collection of **House/ Cuddy** short stories in alphabetical order, only, with a difference. _YOU_ will decide the topic of each story. For example, I'll start off with the letter A. You will review after reading this short introduction and leave the most random "A" word that pops into your head. Anything you want to read a story about, involving House and Cuddy of course.

**Rules:**  
1. These stories mainly focus on House and Cuddy. **Not** Hameron/ Chameron/ Foreteen... You get the picture right? They may features characters or other ships from the show, but these stories are based on **HUDDY.**  
2. Review with the correct letter word. For example, if you have just read chapter D, don't review asking for a T story. Oh, and if you are late reading, don't review late. For example, if I've written up to chapter P, but you've only read up to chapter E and ask for an F word. Please, I'm asking nicely, don't. Because I've already written it.  
3. You can request **ANY WORD** (as long as it starts with the correct letter). I mean anything. Alien, carpet, bra... Toothbrush? (You weirdo, lol).  
4. I will try to update frequently, but I do have a life. I'm doing GCSE's, I'm 15 and I have a social life (others would disagree, but whatever), so I'm sorry! If I haven't updated in a week you have my permission to send my hate mail.  
5. _**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_ If you don't, I won't write the story, simple pimple.

So that's it. Almost...

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEW WITH AN "A" WORD"!!!!**

Thank you, all the way from England (If you're there already, tough).


	2. A for Anatomy

Congratulations to huddy1216 and Temo! This word had the most requests and I managed to think of some House/Cuddy stuff for it and I liked it. So here it is!

By the way I would just like to add a couple of rules since I wrote those late at 10pm last night and I had homework to do and everything.  
- These stories are not in anyway related to each other. They are all mini stories and each chapter is a separate story.  
- Each story will take place somewhere in season 5 where Cuddy has Rachel and begins to care for her (after episode 14-ish).

But anyway.. here we go!

* * *

**[A]**natomy

House limped down the corridor toward the morgue. Today presented a difficult case involving a seven year old girl. She suffered from several common symptoms, but no diagnosis seemed to fit. All tests were negative and all treatments were unsuccessful. Of course Cuddy felt the need to step in. She nosed in on differentials, eavesdropped on the team's conversations in the lab and the most annoying of them all was the bond that was struck between Cuddy and this girl. He'd seen it before of course; the midget girl who wasn't a midget, the almost-amputee girl whose medical proxy was Cuddy, and the teen pregnancy girl, Rachel's biological mother. She was a woman obsessed, and that was certainly bad for the progress of the case.

So now, here he was, proceeding down to the morgue where Cuddy was. She had spouted a crazy idea that was surely incorrect. It involved toxins and a dead cat, which House knew was utter nonsense, and there she was, unnecessarily autopsying a dead, flee ridden cat. Typical women.

House begrudgingly shouldered the double doors and instantly saw Cuddy. She was hunched over a mangled cat corpse, holding a scalpel with a shaking hand. He could see she'd been crying. House knew he was about to receive an earful anyway, however "nice" he was, and today, he really wasn't in the mood to be particularly nice.

"Cuddy," he said loudly as he approached her cowering figure. His voice seemed God-like due to the echo the metal walls produced. He liked it. "I told you this was pointless."

Cuddy raised and shook her head, slowly revealing a sarcastic smile.

"Just leave it House. I haven't finished yet anyway." House glanced at the bloody table and mutilated cat and a humorous grin threatened his lips.

"Yeaah. Sure looks like it. You won't be able to find where to cut next in that mess, let alone what you're looking for in the first place. Where the hell are you cutting anyway?"

"It's the esophagus," spat back Cuddy, lividly. She sliced another time, causing more blood to invade her view of everything.

"Did you ever study anatomy?" asked House. He was amused at her lack of simple knowledge. Being an administrator for years surely knocked your practical experience from you.

"Yes. I thought you'd know. I was in your class." House remembered now. But hang on a second...

"You were top of the class." _How I'll never know, _House mentally added after repeated glances at the poor animal.

"Wasn't," replied Cuddy forcefully. When House continued to look confused she added, "Anita Adams."

"Oh. Her."

"Yes, her. She was the blondest bimbo in medical school and she still managed to get the best grades." Cuddy's eyes were a vivid shade of green at this point.

"Yeah, but imagine what the professor asked for in return," House replied wittingly, but he received a disgusted glance from Cuddy.

"I bet you liked her. They all liked her." Cuddy rested the scalpel on the tray now, looking directly at House. _This is just_ _great, _he thought.

"I didn't."

"You did. Everyone did. With her big breasts and long, blonde hair, she was the girl everyone wanted and envied." Cuddy looked almost sad now. She had a reminiscent look on her face; it was like she was back there, twenty years ago.

"I didn't," House replied simply, but more serious this time. "Her hair was as yellow as those terrible running shoes Kutner has, and her bra was always filled with tissue from the girls' bathroom."

"You say that now."

"Trust me, I was too busy checking out that girl with the hot ass," House said with a fun ring to his voice.

"Toni?" Cuddy questioned, clearly interested now.

"No, she was blonde. This one was brunette."

"Elsa?"

"Too lanky."

"Michelle?"

"Are you serious? She must have weighed twenty stone. Literally."

Cuddy laughed.

"Oh I thought that was Daphne. But come on, House. Tell me."

"You."

There was a few seconds of awkward silence. Cuddy looked at House half shocked, but recovered in time to save herself with a witty comment.

"So nothing's changed then?" Cuddy was referring to her behind. House looked relieved.

"Nope. Nothing except the size of your ass of course."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Just think of it as there being more to love."

"Certainly my dear," he replied in fake politeness. There was another moment or two of quiet.

"Get out of here and find out what's wrong with Ellie," Cuddy ordered suddenly.

"Oh, so you're calling her by her name now?"

"Just go," repeated Cuddy, picking up her scalpel. House had just opened the doors when he heard an excited cry of glee from behind. He turned to see Cuddy with a small, dead termite in the tweezers.

"I told you so," she announced smugly, with a triumphant smile on her face.

House said nothing as he made his way through the doors, but couldn't help himself when a small smile crept onto his face.

* * *

So then! You like? Review!! Pleaseee :)

(Although this is a medical word I would like to remind everyone that the suggestion doesn't HAVE to be medical. I just liked the word!)

And! Don't forget! Add your **_B WORDS _**now!!!


End file.
